


oh, show me your love (gimme more but it's not enough)

by orphan_account



Series: the life and times of stephen strange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Minor Mention Of Character Death, Tony secretly does it and Stephen doesnt know, a camshow au no one asked for lol, before anyone asks!! tony uses a voice manipulator to mask his voice so yah, concerning peter's parents, its said in like one line, lovense usage, minor daddy kink, oh yeah, pining? idk man, stephen takes care of kids, vibe stimulation, yes i did research at 3am please excuse any misuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Stephen works at a daycare centre. He meets Peter's guardian, who Stephen definitely hates, and finds sweet release in the form of bare legs in front of a camera.





	oh, show me your love (gimme more but it's not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> ohh i should stop writing pseudo smut in the wee hours of the morning,, it makes these random one shots aaaaa,,,, hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> concerning the au:  
> •stephen takes care of the avengers (and more) basically  
> •stephen doesn't know tony's a guardian for peter (and that he's a camwhore lmao)  
> •they don't know each other  
> •tony's still a Stark (im still thinking abt the arc reactor and its usage for him in this au) so he's actually Famous  
> •but stephen is actually unaware lol  
> •stephen's not sorcerer supreme or anything, he's an average guy who watches porn in his spare time
> 
>  
> 
> i actually have a lot more for this but cant think of it rn, damn

Stephen has mixed feelings with his day-to-day job.

 

He has to handle children every damn day. Children between the age of fives and sixes. If Stephen were a firm believer in the higher power, he might as well say they're the Devil's children. They behave like how he interprets them to be. Chaotic, hellish and... yeah, Stephen contemplates quitting his job. He remembers Christine who helps him at times, bless her, so he doesn't.

 

Stephen has to deal with glue-eating, hair-pulling, running around that end up hitting the furniture throughout the room, and them biting each other. Stephen already has white hairs, these children are going to be the death of him.

 

"Clint, don't do that to Nat's toys, for Pete's sake," he snatches the toy from Grabby Clint's hands. Stephen dreads when Natasha's been taking advantage of. That child's like a tiny murderer stuffed in an adorable red headed Russian doll. Clint holds onto a pair of tiny scissors (they're safe for children okay) and was, what Stephen thinks, going to cut the hair off of the doll. Clint has a smug grin plastered on his face. He snatches the scissors too.

 

"Miss Christine! Mr. Strange is being weird again!" Clint cries out, and produces tears from his eyes like a crocodile would. Christine shakes her head at Stephen, who's holding onto scissors with the doll in his hand.

 

Fuck, scratch that. These are the Devil incarnate. God help him. 

 

At the end of the day (five in the evening), their parents or guardians show up and Stephen feels like several tonnes of weight are lifted from his shoulders. He leans on the walls outside of the facility, waiting with the children who haven't been picked up yet.

 

Like clockwork, Peter's the last one there. Stephen noticed. He's always the last. Maybe he should contact his parents. Wait-- fuck, this is Peter. Stephen is a fucking idiot. His parents--yeah, okay, no. Bad, bad, horrible idea. Fucking stupid idea. Okay, Plan B: ask Peter directly.

 

Stephen approaches the boy, taps his shoulder to let him notice. Peter turns his head so quickly his head looked like it was about to pop off. Stephen flinches a bit at the boy's reaction but keeps his composure.

 

"Hey there, Peter. Who's picking you up, champ?" Stephen crouches until he's at the same level as Peter, who's been sitting on the low cement wall that surrounds the facility, looking out on the road.

 

"Hi, Mr. Strange. Aunt May says that someone else will be picking me up from now on,"

 

Ah. Aunt May. Too busy working. Stephen understands.

 

"I see, do you know who they are?"

 

"Yeah! He's got a funny looking thingy here." he vaguely draws a circle in the middle of his chest.

 

"It glows blue, Mr. Strange! It's so cool!" he has a huge smile on his face, his eyes crinkling in delight. It's adorable.

 

Stephen gives a small laugh and pats Peter's head. 

 

"Well, no matter how cool he is, why is he so late to pick you up? Doesn't seem great now is he?" Stephen does not feel jealous.

 

"Hey! He is cool! You don't know him! He makes a lot of stuff. Like robots and light thingys. I don't know what they're for though..."

 

Stephen scoffs. For such a child to talk about some guy like that but still leaves him here alone, says a lot about him, huh--

 

A car pulls up in front of them without Stephen noticing. It looks expensive. And taken care of like it's someone's offspring. Okay, Stephen doesn't want to seem like he's petty or jealous or anything but fuck, man, how can you not?

 

The driver gets out the luxurious car (is it even a car? It's practically someone's house) and slams the door on his way out. Stephen stands to greet the guy but--

 

"Hey Peter." the guy eyes Stephen behind his purple-tinted sunglasses. Stephen can smell the judginess the guy's emitting. He points at Stephen accusingly with a finger. "Is this man bothering you or somethin'?"

 

"No, uncle Tony! He's our caretaker, Mr. Strange. Don't insult him, either!"

 

"Uh-huh. Evenin', Mr. Strange. Weird name. I guess you could say it's a bit strange." he snorts at his own dumbass joke, which Stephen has heard one too many times, mind you, and it takes a six year old to prevent him from strangling the guy right then and there. Stephen stares him dead in the eye and forces a smile.

 

"Thanks for finally coming to pick him up. I've been worried for nothing. I didn't know such a responsible man has been given the opportunity to take care of him," Stephen knows how petty he's being right now, but he can't give two shits about it.

 

The guy, or as Peter called him, Tony, stares back at Stephen. He doesn't know what to call that look. It's caught between 'oh fuck, he talks back' and pure bewilderment. Stephen is about this close to committing a homicide in front of a child. 

 

"Peter, get in. I'll have a word with Mr. Wizard here." he smiles at Peter.

 

"He's not a wizard, uncle Tony! Jeez..." he pouts and proceeds to get inside the car.

 

The minute he closes the door, Tony invades Stephen's personal space so quickly that he wasn't able to catch when Tony's hands lay on his ass. Okay. What the fuck.

 

Tony leans in further (if that's even possible), and whispers, "I like a guy who talks back. So brave of you. You don't know me do you? That's rare," It's sultry when his voice is basically enveloping his entire being, filling Stephen's senses to the brim. A slap lands on both his ass cheeks, and Stephen lets out a squeal. Tony gives out a low laugh.

 

And as quick as it came, the feeling's gone. Stephen catches himself taking a deep breath. Tony turns and heads for the driver side of the car, but not before looking over his shoulder and winking at Stephen. What. The car engine revs and it heads off into the distance, leaving Stephen alone with his pants feeling tighter than before.

 

That snarky bastard.

 

Some time later, Stephen arrives home feeling horny as fuck. It's so not appropriate especially when he works at a children's daycare and the guardian of one of the child has technically assaulted him at the facility.

 

It's fucked up, but Stephen still can't get his voice out of his head.

 

"I like a guy who talks back..." Stephen recalls from memory.

 

He groans in pure frustration.

 

He heads for his bed and throws his laptop onto it. He takes off his clothes, body still sticky and sweaty from work. He needs a shower according to his body but his dick says he needs release this instant. He opens the web browser, keys in the words in the address bar.

 

Lo and behold.

 

Hundreds of icons load up. Men, women. Some naked, some in skanky outfits and lingerie. Some are privated, but Stephen's a member and he's allowed to join in. He scrolls, looking for his favourite. There it is. Stephen can tell by his legs. It's long, shaven, and spread eagle.

 

Stephen instantly clicks on it and the page loads up. The cam shows the host, leaning back on a luscious red chair. The ones that are so flexible and soft, like you're sitting on clouds. His legs are placed on top of the arm rests, showcasing his dick and hole. A long, pink line is sticking out of it. Stephen learns from experience that it reacts to whatever tips the viewers give. The cam is positioned so that it shows his stomach and lower, keeping his anonymity intact. The chat on the side's booming with people demanding or complimenting the host. Seems like it's been going for a while.

 

"Heh. Met a great guy today. Had such a hot bod, wanted to rub off on him," he groans out, his pelvis reacting to the tips being given to him. Stephen pumps his hand on his dick to the rhythm of him moving. Imagines that he was fucking him.

 

"Ah, fuck, wish he could fucking eat me out, ah," Stephen gives a generous tip. It results in a sudden reaction coming from the host. He lets out a surprised scream and grinds on the chair, seeking more of the vibration stimulating him from the inside. His (beautiful) hand jerks himself off. Stephen drools at the display.

 

"Ooohh, fuck, that's gonna last -- ahh -- a while," he blows a kiss as subtle as he can at the camera. "T-thank you-ooh, kind sir,"

 

His hand continues moving frantically, body gyrating from the intense vibrations and patterns from the toy and produces the most pornographic and sinful noises Stephen's ever had the gratitude to listen to. And *it* happens. 

 

"Fuuuck, 'm gonna come.. Do me like a dirty whore, daddy,"

 

Stephen's orgasm comes like an overflowing dam. It doesn't help when he sees the host licking off his own seed from his fingers.

 

The host chuckles.

 

"See you next time."

 

And the screen capture goes off, the bold italic words of 'offline' being the last Stephen saw before he blacked out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> i totally found inspiration for this after stumbling upon a cam site at 2am. dont snitch on me sis,,
> 
> also also!! can someone educate me on how to porn? honestly i need to brush up,, oof;
> 
> (shameless plug) hmu on ig if y'all want;; caylis_


End file.
